SheWhoWatches
by Gayle-Feyn
Summary: A story from before England discovered America. Features Chibi!America
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am She-who-Watches of the shaman tribe. For years my tribe has been looking for spirits unlike any other, with no success. Every few years one of our tribe reaches their 16th birthday, the long awaited day of finding and serving those spirits. No one in the tribe has had the honor of serving those spirits and have returned home, their trek complete. My trek, however, is just beginning. At sunrise my brother and I are to begin our spirit walks. He will trek to the north and I will trek to the south. I will go to sleep early so I will be alert tomorrow.

I woke up and watched the sun rise. I walked out of the tent and said goodbye to my family and walked out of the village on my own.

I stumbled through the forest, red running down my stomach. The red gashes are too deep, I am done for. I fell, tripped over a root of an old tree. Acceptance washed over me and I knew that I wouldn't return to my tribe alive. The mud is so soft, like my woven blanket at home. Home. I am so far away from it, I wonder if anyone will find me.

I lay there in the mud and I feel the strength draining from me. I have just minutes left. I watch the trees in front of me. The ancient survivors that seem to live on forever. I will not be so lucky. A cry escapes my lips. _I wish I could have helped the land spirit._ I capture the image. Two ancient trees surrounded by new spring grass. One early piece of long summer grass is peeking out from behind the tree. I smile at the lone piece of grass. It is unique among the rest and somehow it comforts me. My eyes close for the last time.

**End of Chapter 1**

All right, I was cleaning out my storage room and after finding a bunch of toy soldiers, a suit, and a musket I found this. I had written three chapters on it and didn't feel like throwing it out. If you want a continuation send me a review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes flutter open. I am in a small cave. Is this the next life. I look at myself, my arms and hands, my body. I am the same. I have scars from the bear, ones that should have killed me but are now harmless scratches. Who has healed me? I was far away from all tribes. Why did they heal me? They did not owe me a life debt. They had no reason to...

I returned my attention to my surroundings. I am warm but there is no fire. I looked behind me and saw a hairy what-ever-it-is sleeping next to me. I am frightened does this massive creature like to eat women like me. I got up and walked around. My muscles are stiff. I collapse and a cry of pain escapes my lips. The cry has caused the top of someone's head to appear. to appear though he does not look like anyone I've ever seen. The person has eyes the colour of the day-sky and hair the colour of long summer grass just like... the one I saw when I passed out. This person was the one who helped me.

"Please, come out. " I said coaxingly, hoping I could see the shaman who healed me. The shaman looked at me suspiciously and I smiled to show him I meant no harm. The shaman got down off of the beast and walked around it. Who came out was not what I suspected.

"You are a child. " I stated in disbelief. And in fact he was.

A small child of about five moons stood before me in foreign white clothes.

"Where is your mother, little one? " I know now that this child merely alerted his tribe of my injuries. His mother must be worried sick.

"I have no mother" the boy stated and I instantly felt bad. His mother must have died.

"Then where is your father?" I tried again.

" I have no father." he stated equally unaffected as he had been. Although I am concerned I know that in our tribe we house no-parent-children who lost both their father's and mothers.

"Then where is your tribe?" I asked wondering if I could take him to his home. His reply was not what I expected.

"I am alone." If he was indeed alone how could a five-moon child survive. It was impossible unless...

"You are not the Spirit-of-the-land are you?" I questioned. It would explain his appearance and unlikely survival.

The boy said nothing instead headed out of the cave. I followed because you are to never leave a child alone, not even a land spirit. He toddled down a well-worn deer path past trees and wild flowers. He stopped and said "Stay here."

I complied and he made his way down the path to a red berry bush on which deer were feeding from. Instead of creeping upon them like I expected he just walked up to them. They nuzzled him as if he were one of their own and pulled down the branches that had the best berries in their opinion. The boy picked the berries and carried them in his clothes. He then walked back to me. "Come." he said and made his way back to the cave.

As I sat down inside the cave I noticed the animal was gone. I turned my attention to the boy. He took two large leaves from a pile in the corner he placed half of the berries on one leaf and half on the other, he then took a rock in his small fist and mashed up the berries on both leaves. The remaining red mush seemed appetising and I was ready to eat but he wasn't done. He grabbed a small fish bone from a pile at the edge of the cave. He pricked his finger with it and blood dripped from it on to one of the piles of berry mush. He did this three times to the same leaf. He then stirred the blood-berry mixture and rolled it up in the leaf. He gave it to me.

"Eat it." he said. I ate it and immediately felt drowsy. Wondering what I did wrong, he said. "You will feel better tomorrow."

**End of Chapter 2**

If you want a continuation send me a review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up not convinced that yesterday was a dream until I noticed that I was encased in white.

"Hello?" I called, hoping that the little boy was out there. I pushed on the white casing and it gave away. I emerged out of the cocoon and into the cave. I felt stronger than I had ever been and I walked through the forest at ease. I did not feel pain when I ran without moccasins. I went to the nearby stream and took a drink. I looked different. The dirt caked on my face was no more. I was not wearing my shredded clothes either instead I was wearing a dress made from the same white fabric that the child was wearing. It was a simple thing with two pieces around my shoulders holding up the fabric that went to my knees. Its design showed my petite frame.

The child came out and said "you are like me now. "

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You can't die." the child stated.

**End of** (the very short)** Chapter 3**

****This is the last chapter. If you want a continuation send me a review and let me know!


End file.
